Closet Space
by Vinividivinci
Summary: A little interlude piece following up on Snow Angels. Please read that first. What happened the morning after?  S/J always


'_**Snow Angels' was definitely planned as a 'one-shot'. However, I got to thinking about the morning after at the cabin and my muse took off on me. I will get back to my other story, I promise, but I'm in a fluffy, relaxed mood and don't feel in the adventure/angst mode right now. So, here is – not a sequel – but rather an expansion of what happened the next day – and slightly into the future in 'Snow Angels'. **_

They fell asleep in each other's arms with nothing more said between them. It was as if they _knew_, that her showing up at his cabin was all that was really needed.

Of course it wasn't true and they both knew, deep inside, that more did have to be said. However, those things could wait. For now it was enough to be together.

She woke up the next morning feeling warm and safe. It took a few heartbeats to remember where she was and why she was being held tightly against a softly breathing body. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

His hair was sticking up every which way and his mouth was slightly open. She could hear his breathing – almost, but not quite, a snore, and realized that he was totally relaxed and deeply asleep.

She'd often seen Jack – or Colonel O'Neill – asleep on missions. They'd sometimes shared a tent and often bunked down close to each other. She had never seen him like this though. Always, even when asleep, there was an air of alertness and caution about him. It was as if he truly slept with one eye open. Here and now, however, he was deeply, utterly, completely asleep. She knew, without doubt, that it was because he too felt safe. The realization warmed her to her toes.

She watched him for a long time, relishing being able to see him in such a completely unguarded moment. She also knew that things might change when he woke up. She was relieved that he'd accepted her presence so readily and that he had seemed to feel the way she did. She knew, however, that the light of day could change things. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. She wondered if she should quietly get out of bed and get dressed. It might be less awkward that way.

"You're thinkin' too much Carter", his soft, sleepy voice startled her and she looked down into his half-hooded eyes. "Everything will be just fine", he said, closing them again.

She couldn't help but grin. It was a typical 'O'Neill' reaction and one which endeared him to her even more. As far as he was concerned, there was no problem – ergo – there _was_ no problem. It reminded her of countless missions when his utter confidence would give the rest of them hope – and confidence – that everything was going to turn out fine.

She let out a slow breath and moved slightly closer to him. She felt his arm snake around her waist and he pulled her closer. "Okay Jack – but no 'Carters' in bed. Here I'm Sam."

He opened one eye and looked at her for a brief second and then closed it. "Sam", he said obediently, a small quirk to his lips. "Sounds nice."

They lay like that for quite awhile and Sam was pretty sure he'd drifted back to sleep. It was only when she tried to move away that his armed tightened and he held her close. So, he wasn't asleep.

"Bathroom", was all she said. After a brief pause his lifted his arm and let her escape. Just as she swung her legs over to get out he spoke.

"Come back."

"Always", she answered quietly. It was their promise to each other.

By the time she returned he was totally awake and had his head propped up on his arm, looking at her. She could feel herself blush but climbed into bed immediately, chilled by the cold morning air and wanting to return to the safety of his arms.

"So", he said when she lay down on the pillow, her head facing him but her eyes looking at his neck. She couldn't believe how shy she suddenly felt. "This was a surprise."

"I'm so -"

"Shhh" he interrupted. "Don't apologize. I didn't say it was a _bad_ surprise. In fact, I think it's pretty much up there with some of the best surprises of my life."

"Really?" This time she did look up, to see his tender expression looking down at her.

"Oh yeah – _very_ good surprise – but I'm just kind of wondering -"

"Well", she said, again looking down but this time at his chest where her finger was drawing various shapes. "I decided that I needed to know."

"To know? To know what?"

"Whether or not you felt the same", she answered simply and directly.

"The same?"

"Yes, the same as me."

"I see. I guess that rather depends on how _you _feel', he answered, refusing to be the first to open up. He was grinning slightly, knowing how uncomfortable she was, but he couldn't help himself. This was all just too – great – to resist.

"Well, since I'm the one who took the chance to drive out to your cabin in the middle of _nowhere_ in December – without knowing whether you were even by yourself – I mean, you could have had some hot babe here with you – I think it's pretty obvious how I feel. You're the one who disappeared to Washington without saying anything."

He realized, at that moment, that she'd been hurt by his leaving and not confessing his love. He felt suddenly both bad and stupid. He should have told her months ago, when he knew he was leaving.

"But I do have a hot babe with me", he answered gently, still uncomfortable with opening up completely. "And I want her to stay. You see", he went on before she had a chance to speak, "I've loved this hot babe for a very, very long time but I was always – afraid", he stopped.

"Afraid?" She looked up at him, startled at his confession.

"Oh yes, afraid, very afraid."

"But why?"

"I was afraid she really wouldn't want me – that it was just – I don't' know, 'forbidden fruit', or something. I'm not getting any younger, I'm definitely not as smart as y- this hot babe – and I didn't want to do anything to wreck her career."

She stared at him blankly and then pushed herself up on her elbow. "You're an idiot Jack O'Neill", she said. Without waiting for his response, she leaned down and kissed him.

Once they'd both come up for air – later, much later – she looked at him again in exasperation. "Pretty good for forbidden fruit", she said wickedly. She kissed him again, but before things got too out of control – which they could both tell was about to happen at any second, he reached up and gently rolled her over onto her back and looked down at her.

"Is this for real Sam", he asked, serious for once. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't want this to be a single roll in the sheets. You mean too much to me and If we do this thing", he pointed between them, "then I want it to be serious."

"I'm deadly serious Jack", she answered. "I've wanted this – I've wanted _us_ for a long time. This isn't some affair. I want us to be together", she said simply, watching him closely.

He slowly smiled and touched her face gently. "I love you Samantha Carter", he finally admitted. "And I want us to be together too."

They spent the morning in bed, getting to know each other in new ways. It was wonderful and tentative and fun – occasionally uncomfortable as they moved from comrades to lovers. They knew this thing was going to take hard work and it was going to mean changes for them both – but they both believed it was worth it.

Sam finally got up to take a shower, leaving Jack to lie in bed contemplating the difference a day –he grinned, okay, a night – had brought to his life. He was feeling a little breathless at everything that had happened. He was also a little frightened, worried that he'd screw this up, but mostly he was happy. What a great way to start the new year.

He suddenly heard a strange sound and it took a moment for him to realize it was Sam's phone. He debated whether or not to answer it but decided to at least see who it was so that she could call back if it was important. He managed to grab it from her bag which she'd brought in to get clean clothes. He could still hear her in the shower.

He looked at the display and could see _D. Jackson_. He grinned. Daniel was obviously checking up on her. Sam had told him that she had to call their friend since he would be worried. He was the only one Sam had confided in about her impromptu trip to Minnesota.

"Hello", he answered. He hoped she wouldn't kill him, but he really couldn't resist.

"Uh Jack?"

"Yeah it's me. How ya doing Daniel?"

"Uh – I'm fine. I thought I dialed Sam's number?"

"You did. She's in the shower."

"Oh. She arrived safely then?" he asked, an obvious undercurrent to his voice.

"What? Oh yeah, she got here early this morning. She's fine."

"Good. I was kind of worried about her since I heard you were supposed to get another snow storm up there."

Jack realized he hadn't even looked outside so as he was listening to Daniel he walked to the window and pushed aside the curtain. It was snowing heavily and the wind was picking up. It looked like they could be in for a winter blizzard. Knowing he was well-stocked and that he had a generator, Jack grinned. Getting snowbound with Sam Carter could be lots of fun.

"It just started snowing this morning", he answered, "after she arrived."

"Oh good." There was silence on the other end and Jack couldn't help but grin again. He knew very well that Daniel was _dying_ to know what had happened.

"So, everything good between you two?" the younger man finally asked.

"Of course", Jack replied, surprise (pretend) in his voice. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Uh – no reason, I guess. I just wondered if you'd had a chance to talk."

"Talk?" Jack was very glad Sam was still in the shower. She would have killed him for this. "Talk about what Daniel?"

"You know Jack – just – stuff – between you two."

"_Stuff_? What kind of stuff?"

"Jaaack", Daniel whined, frustrated. "Come on, you know exactly what I mean. The two of you have been avoiding this forever. It's time you figured it out."

"Figured _what_ out Daniel? What exactly are you saying?"

"Jack, don't pretend to be an idiot. You know exactly what I mean. You've loved Sam for years and I wondered if you'd finally had the courage to tell her."

"Oh, _that_ stuff. Yes." He answered.

"Yes what?" Daniel was thoroughly confused.

"Yes I told her", he answered plainly.

"Told her? You mean you told her you loved her?" Daniel's voice squeaked.

"Yes. Was there anything else you wanted to know? I think she's getting out of the shower now. Would you like me to have her call you back?"

"JACK!" The other man practically shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Right now? Nothing. I told you, she's taking a shower – although now that I think about it, I kind of missed my opportunity. Hey, maybe she needs help drying off. I'll talk to you later Daniel." With that he hung up the phone and began to laugh. He really wished he could see Daniel's face. Oh, Sam was truly going to kill him.

"Who was that?" she said, walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another one.

"Daniel", he answered. "He called you on your cell. I wouldn't have answered it if it had been someone else but I figured he'd be worried about you. I told him I'd have you call back."

"Okay thanks. He okay?"

Jack choked and received a strange look from the woman he loved. "Oh, I think he's probably having kittens right about now."

"Jaack", she said, in almost the same tone Daniel had used, "what did you say to him?"

"Me? Hey, he was the one who was fishing for information. He wanted to know if we'd _talked_ about _stuff_?"

"He didn't say that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes he did. I simply told him you'd arrived safely but he started pushing."

"Oooh, I'm going to have to kill him when I get back", she muttered. He grinned again, thankful that it was Daniel that was going to bear the brunt of her ire. "But I still don't trust you. What did you say to him?"

"Hey, I can't help it if he's a pushy little bugger! I simply told him we'd talked."

"And that's all?" she said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well okay, I suppose I told him that I told you I loved you", he answered. He watched in amusement – and affection, as her eyes grew big and then moist.

"You did?" she said softly.

"Of course", he said. "I do you know and Daniel and Teal'c have known it for years." He suddenly had a semi-dry and thoroughly naked (the towel falling quickly) Sam in his arms. As he kissed her he couldn't help but think that _sometimes_ – not often – but sometimes, he got it right.

The next time Sam's phone rang they were both in the main room eating lunch. He looked up at her, in the middle of chewing his hamburger, and grinned. They both knew who was calling.

"Hello", she answered, nodding to Jack. "Hi Daniel", she said, a big grin appearing on her face. "Yes, Jack told me you called. Sorry, I was going to call you back but we hadn't eaten breakfast yet." There was a pause and she bit her lip. "I know it's 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon. We were tired and slept in, okay?"

Jack stopped eating, worried that he'd choke on his hamburger, and unashamedly listened in to Sam's half of the conversation.

"I got here at 3:00 am Daniel – _that's_ why I was tired." She had to turn away from Jack who was waggling his eyebrows at her. She was very afraid she'd burst into hysterical laughter at any moment.

"Yes, everything is fine – great even. He did?" she looked at Jack, catching the naughty expression on his face. "Yes, he did", she answered. "I know. Thank you Daniel." There was another pause and he watched as her eyes again teared up. He didn't remember ever seeing Carter cry this much – ever – as far as he could remember.

"I know you do Daniel, and I appreciate it. So does Jack, _even if he doesn't say it!_ Yeah, I'm going to stay here for a few days – at least until the snow clears. What are we going to do?" This time it was she who got the naughty grin. "Daniel, if you can't figure that out, then I think it's high time you went and found yourself a girlfriend. What the heck do you _think_ we're going to do?" There was dead silence from the other end of the phone and Jack could picture Daniel turning beet red and not knowing what to say. He was also pretty sure that this was way more information than his friend needed.

He reached out and Sam gave him the phone, "Daniel, it's Jack. Don't let her get to you – she's pretty evil you know. I'll watch her, so don't worry. We'll be in touch soon okay – oh, and tell Teal'c that if any of this leaks out – and if there's even a _hint_ of someone winning the bet, I'll know who to go after!"

It was four days before the roads were cleared enough for them to get out. Fortunately, Jack had lots of food put by and they had plenty to keep themselves occupied. They'd spent one whole afternoon building a snow fort, had had numerous snowball fights, had played games (both in bed and out) and had spent time talking and getting to know each other.

It was a magical time, but Jack knew it had to end. He just wasn't sure what the next step was going to be. He was seriously contemplating retirement, knowing that was about the only way they could be together.

He finally brought it up on day three, although he would have preferred to not let outside issues disturb their time together. Still, he knew it was important and that they'd have to talk about it. He was surprised therefore, when he heard what Sam had to say.

"Jack, one of the reasons I finally decided to find out about us is that I've been offered a job", she said, sitting down beside him. "It's in DC."

"What is it?" he asked, a slight frown on his face. He was surprised he hadn't heard about it.

"It's in research", she said. "I'll still be with the Air Force, but I wouldn't be in your chain of command. It's a good position and I was tempted, but I decided I didn't want to move unless there was an added reason."

"Sam, you know I'd never try and influence your career", he started to say, when she put her finger over his mouth.

"I know Jack, you've never done that and I appreciate it. I wouldn't take it if it wasn't right for me, you know that, but it is a good opportunity and something I'm interested in but I'd also be happy staying at the SGC. It was – not the reason for coming here – but it did give me the impetus I needed. I'd like to take it. It'll take away any questions about us serving together and it will also give us the opportunity to get to know each other and spend time together. A long distance relationship is hard. This way we'll be near each other."

"You're sure?" he said again.

"I'm sure, as long as you want me."

"_Want you_? God Sam, you know I want you. It'll be great having you in DC." He grinned. "I'm going to be the envy of all my friends!"

So, it was decided that she'd move to Washington. Hank knew about it, of course, and wasn't surprised when he heard she'd accepted. It was a great opportunity for her. He was a little surprised at the reaction of her team though. He'd thought they'd be upset, but instead they seemed thrilled by her move. He could never quite figure out SG1.

They had a huge going away party for her and she came home a little tipsy (driven by an Airman, at the insistence of Walter). She'd called Jack and had gotten slightly offended by his riotous laughter.

"But Carter", he'd said, "How often do I get to hear you when you're drunk! I just wish I could be there."

"Me too Jack", she slurred; thinking about how much she wanted him in her bed right now! "You don't think the Daed -lus is around do you? Maybe they could beam you over – prefer pefre - hell – naked!"

"And what reason would I give them?" he laughed. "That Colonel Carter wanted to have her evil way with me?"

"Yeah, that shounds good!"

"Go to bed Sam", he laughed again. "I'll see you in a few days."

Unfortunately he couldn't pick her up at the airport as he was in an important meeting at the same time she was arriving. He arranged to have a driver pick her up and take her to his house. He gave the young airman his key and told him to help her in with her things.

She had left most of her belongins in Colorado Springs and was having a few boxes, and her car, shipped out later. Her plan was to go to DC and then find an apartment once she was there, rather than try to find one over the internet. In the meantime she'd stay with Jack. She couldn't help but smile at that thought.

When she arrived it was in the middle of the afternoon and she knew it would be a few hours before the General got home. The Airman let her in and handed her the key.

She entered the attractive Colonial home and instantly saw the note with her name, propped up against a beautiful bouquet of flowers. With a smile she walked over and picked up the envelope and opened it.

_Welcome Sam – I'm __so__ glad you're finally here. Make yourself at home – mi casa es su casa! There's food and drink in the kitchen (probably in the sofa too) and the bedrooms are upstairs. I'll see you soon._

_XOXO_

_Jack_

She smiled and set the card down and then immediately headed up the stairs, leaving her luggage in the hallway. She looked into all the rooms, discovering that there were four bedrooms. One was clearly the Master, with a huge, gorgeous master bath (the Jacuzzi looked amazing), another had been made into a guest bedroom, a third was an office and the fourth was simply full of boxes. Clearly Jack hadn't finished unpacking all his stuff.

"Okay Jack – you've left me out on a limb here", she muttered. "Where do you want me?" She looked again into the guest room, which was clearly nicely made up and ready to be used. Then there was the Master. Did he expect her to use the guest room or to move in to his room? Damn, she wished he'd given _some _kind of hint. She was afraid she was going to embarrass herself one way or the other.

She finally decided to snoop a bit to see if she could figure this one out. Slowly walking into the Master suite she went over to what she guessed must be the closet. When she opened it she discovered a huge walk –in closet. What was very interesting is that all his clothes and shoes were neatly organized on one side – the other was completely empty.

"Hmm" She then walked back into the bedroom and looked at the bed. One side was clearly his. There were books stacked on one of the night stands, a clock and what looked like reading glasses. The other side also had a night stand, but it was empty except for a light. She approached the 'unused' side and opened the drawer in the night table. It was completely empty.

Her last stop was the big dresser. It had one long drawer on top and six underneath, three on each side. She opened the top drawer, to see it – half-full – of his socks. The left side was empty. She then opened the drawers underneath. Again, the drawers on the right side were all full of his things, the ones on the left were empty.

Well – she was pretty sure now that he had left room for her things, although he clearly had left her to make the choice. He was subtle about it and she'd never have known if she'd just gone ahead and moved in to the guest room. She recognized that he'd been incredibly sweet by doing it this way – although she might decide to kill him later.

With a laugh she ran downstairs and grabbed her cases. She spent the next hour putting her clothes and personal items away in Jack's room. Everything was closed in the drawers and he wouldn't be able to tell.

Her final job was to put her things away in the bathroom. She walked into the Master bath and found that half the drawers in the vanity were empty there too. With a small smile she put all her things away. The last item was her toothbrush, which she gently placed in the cup beside Jack's. For some reason this, more than anything, made what they had together real.

Her last act was to take her suitcases and place them in the guest room – where they would be visible as he walked up the stairs. He deserved a bit of angst after she'd had to figure things out

Finished, she wandered downstairs and looked through the kitchen cupboards and refrigerator. She decided to make a simple meal that they could share when he got home.

She was sitting reading a magazine and drinking a cup of tea in the family room when she heard the door open.

"Sam!", he called. She quickly got up and went out to the hall to meet him.

"Jack!" She watched as he placed his cover on the hall table and turned to her with a huge smile. He held out his arms and walked towards her. She met him half way and they shared a long kiss. "Welcome home", she finally managed to speak.

"Hey, welcome yourself. Did everything go okay?"

"Yes, just fine. The flight was easy and your driver met me at the baggage area. I've been here for a few hours."

"Did you make yourself at home?" he asked, a slightly worried look on his face.

"I did. Thank you for the note and the flowers. I put together a light supper, if you're hungry?"

"Thanks – you didn't have to do that though. I thought we could order in."

"I enjoyed it. Why don't you go get changed and we can relax."

"Sounds good", he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and then turned and headed up the stairs. She watched him until he was out of sight, slightly nervous about his reaction.

As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but notice her suitcases in the guest room. He sighed, slightly disappointed, but figured she'd want to take it a bit slow. Still, she _was_ here, in his house. He just wished she'd opted to stay in his room.

He walked into his bedroom and shrugged off his jacket. He hated the damned uniform he had to wear here. It was so much less comfortable than the old BDU's he'd worn in Colorado. Dropping it casually over the back of a chair he decided to use the bathroom first and then change.

He took a quick leak and turned to the sink to wash his hands. It was only then that he noticed the toothbrush.

He'd never admit it to a soul, of course, but the sight of that orange brush, sitting so innocently by his, made his heart stop. He actually felt tears gather behind his eyes and wiped them self-consciously. God – what a wuss O'Neill, he said to himself. Still – it meant more than he could ever put in words.

It took him a second, but then he started opening drawers in his bathroom. He saw that they were full of cosmetics, soaps – with girly names and scents – curling irons, a blow dryer, nail polish. He couldn't stop grinning. There was something so – real – about this. It made him finally admit, to himself, that this was actually happening.

He wandered out into his bedroom and did the same thing there. He checked the closet, only to see her uniforms as well as blouses, skirts, dresses and shoes filling the left side of his closet. He finished by going through the dresser (he was seriously tempted to touch those little g-strings). God – who would have figured Carter for such sexy lingerie. He finally wandered over to the night stand and took a look. Yup – her stuff was there too.

He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face the entire time he was changing. He stopped briefly, thinking about those cases, and decided that Sam Carter had done that intentionally! He was going to have to get her for that!

Sam sat downstairs, listening to drawers opening and closing. She started to panic, thinking that Jack might be upset. Maybe that's not what he wanted at all. Maybe he just naturally used only half of everything in his room. What if it made him uncomfortable? God – maybe she should – what? Move to Russia?

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and was seriously contemplating running away. She heard him stop, in the doorway to the living room where she was sitting, but he didn't speak. She finally gathered her courage and looked up, to catch the world's biggest, s#t-eating grin on his face.

"You're okay with it?" she asked tentatively.

"_Okay_ with it? God Sam –of course I am. That's what I wanted – I just didn't want you to feel like you had to or anything."

"Thank God!", she muttered. "I didn't know what to think. I was worried you -"

He came and sat down beside her and kissed her, effectively stopping her talking. "You never need to worry about things like that", he said. "you stole my heart a long time ago – so you're definitely welcome to half my closet!"

"Only half?" she asked, once his lips left hers and she could speak again.

He leaned his forehead against hers. Oh yeah – he'd forgotten. He just realized that he was now sharing his life with a woman. It was wonderful, it was what he wanted – but he knew his closet space had just shrunk. He pulled back with a grin. Hell, it was so worth it.

"What's mine is yours Sam – you can have all of it if you want."


End file.
